


Sam Winchester Is Protected.

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dark, Gags, Humiliation, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some hunters found out about Sam's Demon Blood. They attack the winchesters as an angry mob but out of respect for John choose not to kill them. They take him to the roadhouse and keep Sam as an attraction for weary hunters. Ellen, Jo, & Dean are locked in the back room. Sam is bound, helpless, as they humiliate and use him repeatedly. When his mouth isn't in use he's gagged (Bonus for Anal Object insertion.) Maybe he could be rescued by Cas, or not, whichever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester Is Protected.

Sam looked around bleary at the hunters that filtered in and out of the Roadhouse. He tugged lightly at the ropes holding his arms and hands above his head, and the chains keeping his feet tied to the floor.

When he shifted, he could feel the plug keeping him open, and Sam could feel the spit running bast the ball gag, and down his chin.

He looked over the hall that led to the back room, where Dean, Ellen, and Jo were being held.

He would watch as hunters would stare at him. Laugh at him. Sam was beyond the point of caring if they looked at him, naked and tied.

He just hated when they touched him. Used him.

Whenever he saw someone eyeing his cock, or looking at his backside, he tugged at his bonds a little more, wanting to be let out.

He never was though. His captors were nice enough to help him walk around, move his muscles, to make sure his joints didn’t lock up. As long as his joints didn’t lock up, though, he could give out more pleasure.

Sam saw a hunter eye him, talking to the ‘new’ owner of the Roadhouse about him, and Sam whimpered, biting down on the ball gag to keep it in his mouth.

He watched some use the pulley, making the ropes drop, and making Sam fall to his knees. The ropes were tightened, and Sam watched as the man came over.

Sam pulled his head away as the man reached for it, only to have his hair gripped and yanked forward.

Sam felt the ball gag get released and yanked from his mouth.

"I can put a ring gag in, if you bite." The man said, freeing his cock and shoving it in Sam’s mouth.

Sam started hearing the whooping and hollering that anyone in the Roadhouse made when he was being used, and Sam shut his eyes as his mouth was fucked.

He listened to the man panting and grunted, a tight grip on Sam’s hair that he was going to feel for a while. He sucked and worked his mouth around the man’s cock, and swallowed when the man came.

The man pulled away and Sam was forced to stand once again, the gag going back in his mouth.

He turned away when he heard the cheers come from the patrons, and for a split second, he thought he heard Dean yelling from the back.

Throughout the day, Sam was used however people pleased, and when the day was finally drawing to a close, Sam could feel the dried come on him, and feel some squishing around his ass that was stuck due to the plug in him.

He watched one of his captors force him to his knees, and he was roughly cleaned up, before they gave him food on a plate and water in a bowl.

The gag was freed and Sam ate like a dog, when he was finished, they took the things away, and the gag was about to go back in his mouth when the door was blasted apart and a very angry angel walked in.

"Cas!" Sam cried out, voice hoarse from misuse.

This time, he did hear yelling from the back.

Cas turned to Sam’s captors, fury written all over his face, and one of the hunters tried to shoot Cas.

Cas looked down at the bullets in his body, before moving forward and tossing the captors back.

The hit the wall and one of them was knocked unconscious.

"What the fuck are you?"

"An angel. And a friend of Sam Winchester. Who you are abusing." Cas snarled, moving to Sam and freeing him.

"Dean…Jo…Ellen…they’re all in the back." Sam said, voice hurting.

Cas pressed two fingers to Sam’s throat, and Sam’s throat was healed.

"Cas….I…" Sam’s face started to fill with emotion.

"Not right now." Cas said, helping Sam up. Clothes appeared for Sam and Sam quickly got dressed.

The two went to the back and freed the three that were trapped, and Sam and Dean gripped each other tightly, before moving back to the front of the Roadhouse.

"Ellen and Jo will take control back over the Roadhouse." Cas growled.

He held Dean back from attacking the two.

"They will not be injured." Cas said. "They must tell the news I have."

Dean growled angrily, but stayed by Sam.

"The Harvelles will have their Roadhouse back. And you will leave and never return. You will tell all hunters that Sam Winchester is under an angel’s protection. My protection. And I have friends in higher places that will make sure no harm comes to him. If you  _ever_  touch him again…it will be the last mistake you  _ever_  make. Leave.”

The lights burst above Cas’ head, without him flinching. The man brought his friend back to consciousness and the two ran away.

Cas turned to the group behind him and studied their gazes. He went to Sam, pressing two fingers against him again, and Sam felt the come and the plug leave.

Sam gripped Cas tightly, eyes shutting.

"Thank you Cas." Sam murmured.

"You are my friend, Sam Winchester. I would do anything for you and your brother." Cas said.

Sam nodded and pulled away, and the fury that was in Cas faded.

"I will fix the damage I have done." Cas said.

"Don’t worry about it." Ellen said, a soft smile on her face. "You’ve helped us more than we can say."

Cas nodded, and the five slowly started to clean up the Roadhouse, with Cas and Dean sticking close to Sam the entire time.


End file.
